prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS13
' "Atsusugi! MOERUNBA DANSU!" '(熱すぎ!モエルンバダンス! lit. It's too hot! Moerumba dance!) Is episode 13 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary The episode begins while Saki and Mai are in class waiting to receive their test papers back. Saki is excited and she explains to Mai that she spent the previous night studying a lot, so she thinks she did pretty well this time. Mai mentions that she is jealous and a few questions she couldn't answer because she didn't understand them. When Saki is called up, she only stares in shock to learn she did poorly! Mai is then asked to get her paper and the two girls compare, with Saki even more surprised by the fact Mai states she did bad and got an 85! After school at her place, Saori gives her frustrated daughter a small lecture, not a harsh one but she explains how Saki can't be expected to get good grades by just studying at the last minute. She has to do a little bit of studying each day. She and Minori then remind Saki of the Tortoise and the Hare story in hopes to encourage her. Saori then asks Saki to help out with some deliveries and sends her on the way. As Saki bikes up the hill, then down it along the pathway she frustratedly tries to talk with Flappy who agrees with everyone else, saying that Saki can't expect to do well if she just crams all of her studies at once. He also mentions that he liked the Tortoise and Hare story. Which only frustrates Saki even more... They soon arrive to what looks like an abandoned place and Saki wonders if she got the right address. She looks, then carefully goes to look inside while cautiously calling out to see if anybody responds. Creeping in further, Saki and Flappy notice odd crystal/glass like figurines lining the walls. Flappy makes Saki a little nervous after saying it may be haunted, which is why they hear noise but Saki denies this and tells him to stop saying weird things like that... At the end of the hallway, Saki sees a light and follows it to see a mysterious figure turning something inside of a small oven like object. She tries to quietly greet the figure, but then yells instead. Which ends up startling the mysterious woman. Meanwhile, in Dark Fall. Moerumba is hopping about in his flame form until he stops by Goyan. Who then is told by Moerumba that he purposely acts the way he does, and that slow and steady will not help them win this. So Goyan then goes on to tell him what Akudaikan told him earlier. Moerumba then refuses to listen and goes directly to Akudaikan to speak with him. He asks for a final chance, then leaves as Akudaikan gives him one final chance to get either the fountain of wood, or fountain of sun from Pretty Cure. Goyan comes in and asks if he should begin to prepare Moerumba's sucessor, to which Akudaikan leaves it to him... The following day, Saki quickly leads Mai outside to tell her the amazing discovery she had made from the previous day. Mai notes that Saki normally does not seem to be so excited, to which Saki goes on to explain that she had delivered bread to an old factory when she came by something.... however she tells Mai to come with her after school. Instead of just telling her then and there. Once there, Mai is a little nervous but Choppy informs her that she does not detect any evil signs. So it should be fine and the two go inside. After looking around its then Asuka, the girl from the day before comes in upon hearing them. Saki introduces them to one another and Asuka goes on to say that she's only an up and coming artist, she's not someone famous or important yet. Meanwhile, outside Moerumba suddenly appears! Back inside Asuka explains that she had gotten into Glass blowing while in her third year at collage but she only does it as a hobby. Otherwise she works with recycling. Mai asks if she plans to open a shop someday but Asuka goes on to say that it's not that easy. But one day she hopes to and she explains that after finishing she has to let the glass cool down before she can do anything else to it. Suddenly the flame begins to act weird, to which she questions if the propane gas is almost out. As Asuka goes to check on the propane gas its suddenly Moerumba appears and causes a shelf of glass figures to melt down. As Saki and Mai scold him and try to get Asuka outside, Moerumba explains how its no use in taking things slow and only those with the most power will win in the end. With that in mind he summons a glass, and fire machine themed Uzaina and the girls transform into Pretty cure! Quickly they are forced to dodge the wads of glass and fireballs both of the Uzaina spit out at them. Both girls take turns attack them until they manage to make the Uzaina aim for each other and knock each other down. It's then they begin to attack Moerumba directly but at first their hits do nothing. Saki and Mai refuse to listen and keep going, stating that if they keep going at a steady pace and never give up, they'll achieve! It's then they forced him against one of the Uzaina and Flappy and Choppy tell them to hurry up and use Twin Stream Splash while he's down and Moerumba then burns away as both Uzaina turn into the Miracle Drops and are added to the Fairy Charafe. It's then Saki and Mai are transported to the Fountain of Flames where they are told to pour the Miracle Drops into it. As the land comes back to life, the small fire spirits thank them for restoring the fountain. Suddenly, Princess Filia appears! The four of them watch in awe and she goes to say something, but then unfortuantly she vanishes once more... After transporting back home, Saki and Mai try to tell Asuka what happened when they stare in surprise! She has made a glass sculpture of Moerumba?! Asuka explains she saw it in her dream, then she gets up to prepare some tea when they watch the glass begin to melt. Relieved to know now that Moerumba has returned to his original form and small flames seem to burn from within it as the episode ends... Major Events *Pretty Cure restores the Fountain of Fire *Moerumba is defeated for a final time in this episode Quotes Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Moerumba *Goyan *Akudaikan Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori Trivia Gallery Flame.png 2 more!.png ] Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star